Wordless
by Iwakura888
Summary: A short conversation between Amon and Robin while driving.


What's this? Why are you always looking at me that way? What do you expect from me? What do you want me to tell you? I'm not your father, nor your brother. We don't know each other at all. Why are you always expecting my approval? Who the hell am I to judge you? Why don't you look at something else? I feel strange when you look at me that way. I won't start talking to you anyway, so don't waste your time staring at me.

-Amon?

-Hm.

-No… nothing.

_And then you've got that damn habit: not finishing sentences. If you finally started speaking, you could at least finish the idea; otherwise, you'd better keep silent. You child. Are you going to keep on staring at me during all the road? All right, then; do it if you want to. Let's see who bears the most: you, looking at me; or me, ignoring you._

-Amon?

-Hm.

-You have been a little quiet…

I see. You have just realized that what you want to tell me has no sense at all, for we haven't talk more than once since we met. You know I'm always this way. Interesting. I want to know what your point is.

-Is… is anything wrong? I mean… with you…

-No.

-You have been quite pensive. What's the matter?

Why do you want to know? Why are you always worrying about me? I can take care of myself, I don't need anybody to worry about me let alone a girl like you. You're so meddling, so immature, so inexperienced, so innocent, always so nice, so kind, so sweet… If only circumstances were different… but they aren't.

-It's none of your business.

-Amon?

-What?

-Why don't you trust me?

What? Do you think I distrust you? I would entrust my own life to you… 

-Don't ask such silly things. It doesn't fit you.

-They're not silly things…

-Yes, they are.

-You didn't answer my question.

-Why should I answer such an immature question?

-I beg your pardon?

-What makes you think I don't trust you?

-Well…

It seems you're wordless. But not for long, I know.

-It's just that… you and me… we almost never talk. So…

-Do we need to talk al the time so that I can prove my trust to you?

_Now you have understood. That's why you keep silent. You have now realized that I trust all my existence to yours. Though, I'm sorry I have to express it just through my silence._

-So… you trust me, don't you?

-I trust you to keep silent and let me drivefrom now on.

_Why are you smiling now? What's so funny? Well, at least you have stopped looking at me. It seems you're now more interested on looking at your shoes. It's better that way. Don't look at me again. When you stare at me that way I'm not the same. I'm never going to tell you, I can't, but I would ask you never stop looking at me. I love those emerald eyes... _

_I doubt you could hardly imagine how comforting is for me to know I'm always in your sight. Nevertheless… I'm not the one for you. I'm not the one who deserves you._

_Why have you kept silent? Oh, I remember. I asked you to._

Hi, everybody!

Well, this is my first fic in English. I want to apologize for any mistake you may find in this story, but it's just that there's nobody who speaks Spanish who wants to submit a WHR story. I loved these series and I'm so sad that no Spanish speaker has any interest on them. Well, just Sarah Kerrigan and I. All the WHR stories in Spanish are mine! and two of Sarah's. I wanted to try to write in English, and it has been quite difficult, but I have read awesome stories here and I would be proud if some author from here would read just one story of mine.

I loved Cold Proximity, Whiskey Lullaby, In time for Christmas, Any Excuse, Bewitched, Jealous Disposition, The Favor (that's one of my favorites!), and more.

I want to dedicate this fic (even if it has awful grammar) to all of those authors who have written all those awesome stories, because I have loved every single one I have read (including those where Amon or Robin died. They're so sad, but so good!).

I want to thank all of you for being so cool. Please, don't stop writing! You guys rock!

Oh, and I want to thank my dictionary… it was a little helpful. nnU (sighs)

Sincerely,

Iwakura

PS. Well… what can I say, I would be so happy if some my favorite authors reviewed. Please, do so!

¡Hasta la vista, chicos y chicas!


End file.
